Unspoken
by twilite-tyme
Summary: Archer learns something about the Vulcan... And himself. With a little help from his Chief Engineer.


TITLE: Unspoken  
  
AUTHOR: Twilite_Tyme  
  
SPOILERS: Broken Bow, The Andorian Incident, Breaking the Ice.  
  
SUMMARY: Archer learns something about the Vulcan... And himself. With a little help from his Chief Engineer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This fiction is in no way affiliated with Enterprise, and is in no way meant to infringe on the copyright and trademarks of Paramount Studios, a Viacom Corporation. All characters are Â© Paramount/Viacom and are used here without permission.  
  
ARCHIVE: Just say where and keep the headers attached.  
  
CATEGORY: Archer/T'Pol  
  
FEEDBACK: twilite_tyme@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG  
  
TITLE: Unspoken  
  
"Senior staff report to the Bridge." Archer turns to Mayweather. "Bring us in closer, Ensign," he says, gazing at the screen before him. When the doors open, he turns to see Trip enter, followed by Hoshi and then T'Pol.  
  
Trip immediately strides to the viewer. "Wow, what is that?"  
  
"That's why I called you all in here. T'Pol?"  
  
Her eyes are transfixed on the screen. "It's called M'Htar," she says in her distinctive, refined monotone. "It's similar to your Earth. But different."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"The atmosphere is essentially the same, but the core makeup is not. The flora and fauna are what would be considered exceedingly beautiful to humans. To my knowledge, no human has ever seen them, however."  
  
"Can you run a scan for intelligent life?"  
  
"No. We haven't yet reached the appropriate proximity."  
  
"I'll want to send a team down as soon as you've done your analysis."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Trip still hasn't taken his eyes from the screen. "So, what's so special about this flora and fauna?" he asks her.  
  
"You've heard the human account of the creation of man, Commander?"  
  
He looks back over his shoulder at her. "If you're referring to the biblical account, of course I have."  
  
"This is your...Garden of Eden. The trees have the sweetest fruit, the streams--the purest water. Everything lives in harmony here."  
  
"It sounds a little too good to be true. A regular land of milk and honey."  
  
"Yes, it is. It's...unfortunate you won't be able to see it."  
  
He moves toward her, glaring suspiciously. "Oh, yeah? And why is that?"  
  
"You're an engineer."  
  
"Oh, I'm goin', all right."  
  
"I expect an extended stay, Commander."  
  
"And?"  
  
She folds her arms, but her expression doesn't change. Neither does her tone, "What would you eat?"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Here the animals don't kill each other for food."  
  
"Very funny, but I think I can manage."  
  
"Nevertheless, I see no need..."  
  
Oblivious to their banter, Archer turns to face her. "Are there any intelligent life forms that you have prior knowledge of?"  
  
She returns her arms to her sides. "Not at last report, Sir."  
  
"So, how long has it been since this place has been explored?"  
  
"It depends on what you mean by explored. There was a..." She hesitates.  
  
"Sub commander?"  
  
"Recently a group of Vulcan scientists was assigned there for research."  
  
"What kind of research?"  
  
"The planet has striated magnetic fields. The strongest of any in its system. The team was sent to research the affects of the intense polarization on several lingering Vulcan diseases."  
  
"How recent? Any idea if they're still there?"  
  
"I assume they are. I should be able to tell you more as we approach."  
  
"Do that, Sub commander."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
*******  
  
Archer is sitting in the small dining room with a glass of red wine when Trip enters, his mood chipper as usual.  
  
"Good evening Captain." He sits down to a hearty twelve-ounce boneless strip sirloin. "Where's T'Pol?"  
  
"She said she'd be a little late. To start without her."  
  
Trip seizes his opportunity. He settles into his chair and spreads his napkin across his lap. "So who've you chosen for the landing party?"  
  
Archer shrugs, taking a bite of his own prime cut. "I don't know," he answers, still chewing. "I was sort of leaving that up to T'Pol."  
  
"You goin' down?"  
  
"Not this time. I thought I might stay here and get an update on that new tractor beam from you and Reed. Never again do I want to be dependant on a Vulcan ship."  
  
Trip nods. "I know what you mean, Captain." He isn't resigned to his fate yet, however. "It ought to be great."  
  
"The tractor beam?"  
  
"The landing party." He cuts into his steak and watches the blood ooze out. "For whoever gets the opportunity, I mean. If it's anything like T'Pol says."  
  
"Yeah. Paradise."  
  
"Especially for her."  
  
Archer washes the steak down with a huge sip of wine. "For her?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"She was able to run that surface scan. The Vulcans are still there. Twenty-three of them."  
  
Archer pours himself another glass of Merlot while he considers this. "Good. That should make the adventure more interesting. For everyone."  
  
Trip isn't put off. "Yeah, other than Vanik and those so-called monks, T'Pol hasn't been around any Vulcans since... How long has it been?" When Archer sits up in his chair, Trip moves in for the kill. "And the good thing about it is, these are scientists. Vulcans she has things in common with. Colleagues she can share with... As much as she shares anything. Who knows? Might even get a hankerin' to stay..." T'Pol silently enters and Trip quickly changes the subject. He looks up at her. "Chef brought your rabbit food."  
  
"Yes, I apologize for my lack of punctuality."  
  
Archer nods but, still in deep thought, doesn't speak.  
  
"The little green peas sort of rolled around on the plate," Trip continues. "Got mixed in with the celery sticks, so I put everything back in its place with my fingers. Hope you don't mind."  
  
She sits down between them. "Is that your attempt at humor, Commander?"  
  
He stabs a piece of meat with his fork and holds it over his plate, letting the bloody juice drip. "Now that's what I call good eatin'."  
  
She turns her head without acknowledging him.  
  
Archer finally looks at her. "So, you were able to run that surface scan?"  
  
"Yes. It appears the Vulcans haven't completed their mission."  
  
"The scientists?"  
  
She looks back at him, confused. "Yes."  
  
He pushes his plate back and folds his arms along the edge of the table. "What type of scientists? I assume geologists, since they were sent to study the magnetic fields."  
  
"Geologists, yes. As well as internists, chemists, biologists, physiologists..." She stops when she hears Trip snicker. It's better than he has anticipated.  
  
Archer rubs his forehead. "And just how is it you came to know so much about this particular mission?"  
  
"That is another matter."  
  
Archer studies her. "A matter I'd like to hear about."  
  
She hesitates. "I was...assigned to the team."  
  
"Assigned to the team?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you didn't go. Why not?"  
  
She doesn't respond.  
  
"Why didn't you go?" he repeats.  
  
"My departure was postponed for eight days. Then I was to join them."  
  
"Eight days?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"Eight days." Archer swirls the wine in his glass, then seems to be studying its movement. "The Klingon," he says softly. "Four days there and four days back. You were delayed so you could accompany us."  
  
*******  
  
T'Pol and several secondary staff are standing in the Launch Bay when Archer and Trip enter. Archer surveys T'Pol's gear and equipment. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
She looks around at her staff. "I've assembled a team."  
  
"I've reassigned Trip to head the team." He looks back at Trip. "You didn't tell her?"  
  
T'Pol raises a brow. "Your Chief Engineer?" Her eyes move to Trip, surveying him. "For a reconnaissance mission?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Archer asks.  
  
"I believe we're ready, Captain," Trip says, moving toward the shuttle pod.  
  
T'Pol continues with Archer, "Do you think he's the wisest choice?"  
  
"Are you questioning my judgment, Sub commander?"  
  
"On the contrary. I'm trying to understand the reasoning behind it." She folds her arms. "This should be my mission." Her eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. ...But not quite.  
  
"Careful," he warns. "Anger is a powerful emotion. One you've supposedly learned to suppress."  
  
"While to the casual observer, it might seem this decision was based on your own emotions."  
  
He ignores her comment. "He'll need your analyzer."  
  
She makes no move to comply.  
  
"Sub commander?"  
  
Reluctantly she pulls it from her belt and hands it to Trip. She doesn't relinquish it quite yet, however. "Do you even know how to operate it?"  
  
He grins at her, enjoying her version of eating crow. "I think I can figure it out. I may not know science, but I do know equipment."  
  
"It's not one of your toys. It's...sensitive."  
  
He is still grinning as he tugs it from her grasp. "I'll try to remember that."  
  
Her face is completely unreadable as she and Archer silently watch them load the shuttle and climb in.  
  
Archer turns to leave. "T'Pol." And seemingly unaffected, she follows.  
  
When they arrive on the bridge, T'Pol looks from Hoshi to Mayweather to Reed, all of whom refuse to meet her eye. "Permission to speak to you in private, Captain."  
  
Archer walks toward the viewer. Then, over his shoulder, "Permission denied."  
  
"Permission to speak frankly then, Sir."  
  
"Permission denied." He motions toward her station. "You may return to your post."  
  
She does, and sits in her chair with her back to the room. She checks the monitors that cover the wall.  
  
Archer puts his hand on Mayweather's shoulder. "Any trouble maintaining orbit, Ensign?"  
  
"No, Sir. Piece of cake."  
  
"Good," he says, returning to his chair. "They should be arriving shortly."  
  
*******  
  
Archer stands and walks to the viewer. He looks back over his shoulder. "You have an update, T'Pol?"  
  
She is still facing the wall. Reluctantly, she turns, but doesn't speak.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
Without acknowledging him, she inspects the front monitors, methodically pressing buttons. "The shuttle has made landfall."  
  
"Great! Hail them, Hoshi."  
  
She opens the channel. "Enterprise to Commander Trip."  
  
Trip doesn't respond.  
  
"Again."  
  
She tries again, but still there is silence.  
  
Archer turns back to T'Pol with growing agitation. "T'Pol?"  
  
She stares past him.  
  
"SUB COMMANDER!"  
  
Continuing to stare at nothing, she finally replies, "The magnetic fields have rendered their communicators useless." She raises her eyes to Archer's now, and in her unwavering voice... "One would think an engineer would have considered that possibility."  
  
Archer's jaw tightens. He tries to control his tone. "We'll have that private conversation, now. In my Ready Room." He looks back at Reed when he reaches the exit. "Lieutenant?"  
  
"The communicators. I'm on it, Captain."  
  
*******  
  
Archer is pacing when the door closes behind T'Pol. "Whatever your disagreement with me, don't you ever, ever hesitate to give me an update when I ask for it. Is that clear? EVER!"  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
"Yes, God dammit, that's an order."  
  
Matter-of-factly, she says, "Then it won't happen again."  
  
"We've been through this before."  
  
"No, Sir. As I recall, you ordered me not to withhold information from you. I didn't withhold, I delayed."  
  
"I won't stand here and argue semantics with you, T'Pol. Do I need to find someone to cover your position?"  
  
Her eyes narrow ever so slightly as they meet his. "It would seem you already have."  
  
He moves in close, towering over her. "I don't have to explain my motives to you or anyone else on this ship."  
  
"Then why are we having this conversation?" she asks, looking up at him, undaunted.  
  
He steadies his voice. "That'll be all, Sub commander. You're confined to your quarters. Until further notice."  
  
She hesitates, then without a word, she turns her back to him and moves to the door. She stops, her finger poised at the button. After a long moment, she softly says, "You seem to forget it was I who asked the High Command to allow me to continue this mission."  
  
"At my request."  
  
"Yes..." When she turns to look at him, her eyes no longer hold their cold, hard stare. Almost inaudibly, she echoes, "At your request."  
  
*******  
  
"Hoshi, you think you can fill in for T'Pol?"  
  
"I don't know, Captain." She moves to T'Pol's station and studies her monitors. "I've filled in for her before. But that was when she was on the other end of these things. I don't know how effective I'll be with her out of the picture completely. Is she all right?"  
  
Archer is pacing, watching the floor as he talks. "She's fine."  
  
"It appears the analyzer is still working. We're receiving data."  
  
"Good. Keep me posted." He sits in his chair, then immediately stands and resumes his pacing. "Has Reed reported back?"  
  
"No, Sir." She stops and watches him pace. "I'm sure they're all right, Captain."  
  
"What?" He looks up from his feet. "Yes, I'm sure they are. Where the hell is Reed?" Archer strides over to the intercom and pushes the button. "Archer to Reed."  
  
"Reed here."  
  
"Have you made any headway?"  
  
"Just finishing up, Sir. I think we've found a way to deflect the magnetic rays. We're making the modifications now."  
  
"Good. Report to the Bridge as soon as you can."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Archer resumes his pacing.  
  
"Is something else bothering you, Captain?" Hoshi asks.  
  
"I'm fine, Hoshi."  
  
She isn't convinced. "You know, back in high school, we read a short story... It was written back in, I don't know, the twentieth century, I think. You know how they make you read all that ancient literature."  
  
He hasn't really heard, but nods.  
  
"Anyway, in this short story, one of the characters had a line that has stuck with me all this time. She said, 'Women love to be loved. They adore to be adored, and desire to be desired. But more than anything, they need to be needed."  
  
"I'm not sure of your point, Hoshi."  
  
"We need her, Captain. Even more than her own people do. And I think that's why she stays."  
  
He stops now and, for a long moment, studies her thoughtfully. "You're one hell of a comm officer, Ensign. Have I ever told you that?"  
  
She smiles.  
  
"Here are the modified communicators." They both look back to see Reed enter with a carrying case. "We should be able to use the transporter to send them down."  
  
Archer exhales slowly. He moves behind Mayweather and places his hand on his shoulder. "Take us into a lower orbit, Ensign." Then, he calmly crosses to the intercom and presses the button. "Archer to T'Pol."  
  
"T'Pol."  
  
"Prepare for transport and meet me on the Bridge."  
  
"Transport, Sir? To M'Htar?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
*******  
  
Archer is waiting by the transporter when T'Pol enters the Bridge. She strides toward him, prepared for her mission.  
  
He steps in front of her. "T'Pol?"  
  
She stops and looks up at him.  
  
"I wanted to..."  
  
"As you pointed out, Captain, you don't have to explain your motives to me."  
  
He sighs heavily and steps back. He stands there, looking at her as if it may be the last time. "Well, I'm sure you'll have a lot to report when you get back."  
  
"Yes." She holds his eyes. "I'm sure I will."  
  
She moves to the platform and silently positions herself.  
  
"Are you ready, Sub commander?" Reed asks her.  
  
She stares straight ahead and nods.  
  
Reed turns to Hoshi. "Energize," he says, and the three of them watch as she slowly fades away.  
  
*******  
  
Archer stands in the Launch Bay, eagerly awaiting the return of his crew.  
  
Reed strolls in to join him. "Three weeks," he says. "I never would have believed I would say this, but I think I've actually missed him."  
  
Archer nods. "Yeah. I know what you mean."  
  
They watch as the bay doors open and the shuttle eases onto the pad.  
  
"Home, sweet home," Trip says, climbing from the pod. "You two should have come down." He stands before them. "It was unbelievable."  
  
Archer glances from the shuttle to Trip, then back to the shuttle. "But you're glad to be back, right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Reed studies him. "Have you lost weight?"  
  
"First place I'm headed is the Mess Hall. Get some real food."  
  
"But did you learn anything?" Archer asks him, watching the others climb out, one by one.  
  
"Yeah. Living in harmony' and all that. No, really, it was awesome. I'll tell you all about it." He motions toward Reed. "Malcolm showed you the tractor beam?"  
  
Archer's eyes are still on the shuttle.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"What? Yeah. Good job. We even gave it a few trial runs."  
  
"Without me?" He looks back to Reed. "How could you?"  
  
The crew has exited, and Archer still waits. "Where's T'Pol?"  
  
Trip glances back at the pod. He shrugs. "Last time I saw her, she was going over some data with a couple of other science geeks."  
  
"Did she know you were returning to the ship?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I thought she did."  
  
"She didn't say anything about reporting in later?"  
  
"No. She wasn't on the pod. I just figured she had cleared it with you."  
  
Archer pulls a communicator from his belt. "Archer to T'Pol."  
  
Silence.  
  
He tries again. "Archer to T'Pol."  
  
"T'Pol," she answers.  
  
He tries to sound casual. "Are you planning on rejoining us today?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of remaining here for a time."  
  
His shoulders sag, and he turns his back to Trip and Reed. "A time. Would you mind clarifying 'a time' for me, Sub commander?"  
  
"I believe a few days more would be sufficient. With your permission, of course."  
  
Archer smiles.  
  
"The Vulcans are sharing some information with me that might be beneficial to humans in their quest to eradicate their own lingering diseases..."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but can't they transmit that data to the ship?"  
  
She hesitates. "Yes, Captain, they could. But the transmission rates would make the reception painfully slow. I believe the..."  
  
Still smiling, Archer pushes the mute button and turns to Reed. "Get her up here, Lieutenant."  
  
"What?"  
  
T'Pol is still speaking methodically, "...The effects of these magnetic fields on the human species could..."  
  
"You heard me. Go to the transporter and bring her up."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now." He returns to T'Pol. "I think you've been away long enough, Sub commander."  
  
End  
  
  
  
The quote is from Frederick Forsyth's "No Combacks." 


End file.
